


Pre-Legion: Julie

by SecretlyADog



Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I dunno what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, abuse mention, this is tragically short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: A small little drabble about Julie's trauma and how she rose above it, alongside some insight to her relationship with Susie.
Relationships: Julie & Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Unrequited Susie/Joey
Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710979
Kudos: 7





	Pre-Legion: Julie

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just full of headcanons I have for my Legion :,) Sorry if they're trash but I love my kids

Julie was tired of trying to please her parents.

Years of being called useless, years of being told she was the reason they were unhappy, years of being blamed for  _ their marriage failing _ \- what had she done? She was  _ born _ , was that it? Their little mistake baby. She resented them each time they reminded her that she had only been kept because it was too late for an abortion by the time they realized her mother was pregnant.

They'd been happy, they said time and time again. Only when Julie came around did they start fighting. Julie was starting to believe that was bullshit. They were probably always unhappy, but somehow blaming it on her kept adding fuel to the waning dumpster fire that was their relationship. 

It had taken Julie a while to understand that truth. She'd done her best in school, trying to be the perfect daughter - straight-A cheerleader by day, depressed kid who self-harmed with her best friend at night. It was only during the last year of middle school that she decided to internally tell her parents to go fuck themselves. She was getting good grades for herself now, not in some misguided attempt to please them, so her and Susie could go off to a college together in the city on a scholarship and never see this shitty town ever again. She began hosting parties in defiance of her parents, but also because they never seemed to catch on or care. She was getting attention from her peers now, and she loved it this way. A taste of freedom. She became addicted to it.

Susie and Julie were inseparable, always had been. Susie wasn't particularly fond of the parties but she understood and supported Julie nonetheless. It helped when Julie made sure that Joey would be there, that guy her best friend had a crush on. It was cute, but she was pretty sure he was gay. Someone had mentioned it before but she didn't know the guy too well, she wasn't certain.

Then they got to high school, and one day Julie's eyes were drawn like a moth to a flame to a new face in the hall. He looked different, like he didn't belong here. Like he was destined for bigger and better things. He looked like he would taste like freedom too.

And when she stared, he stared back, a tiny smirk making its way to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't posted on the 26th like all the other ones but I just kinda wrote out two lil things last night and decided to post them, I dunno


End file.
